


No Strawberries Allowed

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk knows and helps, Lances family - Freeform, M/M, Werewolf Hunk, Werewolf Lance, all mermaids are allergic to strawberries to some degrees, he can transform into both a merman and werewolf, his dad is a werewolf, his mom is a mermaid, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Lance never thought he'd have to worry about an allergy to one item because of his mermaid genetics in space. Luckily his wolf buddy and his space uncle are there to help.





	No Strawberries Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea popped in my head and it wouldn’t leave. So I decided to write it. So, yeah. Mermaid\werewolf lance and werewolf hunk, here you go. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions ask through the comments or  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla

Lance gripped the sinks edge tightly. It’s been over two months since he was last in water and it was getting herder for him to not change at the slightest bit of water. Hunk has tried helping but the castle as far as they could tell had no baths big enough. He reached for his shirts collar and pulled out the necklace his parents gave him. In the middle was a small Lion’s paw that was a pink-purple color. On either side were two small, polished granite rocks his dad found. Between the granite ovals on each side were Rose Petal Tellin that were a mixture of many colors.

His mother and grandmother found the shells then made the necklace with the rocks his dad found. When they gave it to him, he accepted it happily with tears falling. He gripped the shell tightly as water continued to swirl down the sink even though he finished washing off his face mask. He imagined what his family was doing right then, would they be playing in the ocean, running through the forest, searching for him and Hunk perhaps?

A knock to his door ripped him from his thoughts. He quickly turned the sink off and went over while putting his necklace back under his shirt. Behind the door was Hunk as he smiled brightly at Lance, though there was a tinge of worry. “How you holding up, bud?” he asked as Lance walked out of his room and he shrugged.

“As good as can be,” he said and Hunk nodded.

“You didn’t transform while washing your face?” he asked

“Thankfully, no,” Lance responded as they walked down the hall. “It’s been getting harder though,” he admitted.

“I don’t want to let your family down. Why don’t we go to Coran? He’ll help you,” Hunk asked and Lance sighed.

“Alright. But only him,” Lance said and Hunk nodded agreement and they looked for Coran. “Where might he be?” he continued and Hunk tapped his chin in thought.

“I’d say in the kitchen trying to make more of his ‘ancient paladin food’,” Hunk said and Lance nodded agreement. They made their way over to the kitchen and saw that there Coran was, trying to make that dish. “Coran!”

Coran startled before turning to look at them. His face sheepish before brightening into a smile as he looked at them. “Ah, my boys. What do you need?” his brow furrowed though when he saw their somber faces. “Is everything alright?”

“Ah,” Lance started looking up then down at the ground. “You might not believe it, but, Hunk and I, we-uh….we’re werewolves,” Lance said first and Coran twisted his mustache in thought before smiling in understanding.

“Ah! You can, how you saw, transform into wolves?” he asked and Lance nodded. “A planet King Alfor and I visited once in our youths had all its people able to do that. Can all humans do it?” he asked and Lance shook his head.

“No, only some can. And those that can try keeping it secret. Being able to change is…..considered mythical. So if the government knew, they would be tested. It is said to be…….ah-” Lance explained then stumbled, looking over to Hunk.

“Deadly,” he finished for Lance and Coran gasped.

“Oh my. I can see why you would be wary to tell anyone,” Coran said before tilting his head in curiosity and twisting his mustache some more. “So why did you finally decide to tell me?” he asked.

“Ah, well. I’m different. I can also change into a merman which is like the mermaids. My mom is a mermaid while my dad is a werewolf. So me and my siblings are all even more rare. But the thing is, we need to go into water at least once a month so that we don’t accidently transform at any little amount of water getting on us. But…...it’s been over two months since I’ve been in water,” Lance explained and Coran made a sound of understanding.

“Ah, so you came to me because you’re wondering if there’s anywhere you can easily go into to transform?” he asked and Lance nodded. “The castle does have a pool. I’ll take it to you and keep an eye out,” he continued and Lance smiled gratefully at that.  
“Thanks Coran,” Lance said as Coran lead the way.

“So, you and Hunk have known each other for quite some time?” he asked.

“Yeah, my family moved in to their secluded ranch when we were young. Both of our parents could smell that the other family were werewolves. After that, we got along greatly that our families sort of became one big family. And while I did want to go to the Garrison to be with Lance still, both of our parents asked me to keep an eye on him. That’s what I plan to do even while out in space,” Hunk explained as they stopped at a door.  
“That’s very noble of you, my boy. But now, it’s my turn to watch over. You two can relax in the pool and I’ll make sure no one interrupts. Whenever you wish to go into the pool, ask and I’ll either come with to keep watch or make sure the others are busy,” Coran said and Lance hugged him tightly as the door opened. There on the other side was a enormous pool that was crystal clear. By them and the opposite wall that was at least 15 feet away were wide pentagrams connected by a thin canal. It reminded Lance of a dumbbell. On the edges of the canal before the pentagrams were pillars.

“Are there swim trunks we could use?” Lance asked and Coran nodded.

“To the left is a changing room. In cubbies there are swimsuits for both genders in a multitude of colors,” Coran said and Lance smiled as he and Hunk went to the room and changed into the swim trunks.

“Just to be sure, will these be ok with when I transform?” Lance asked.

“Of course. They were made to handle any species especially if one transforms in water. As you change, it will take a suitable form that won’t hinder the wearer,” Coran explained walking toward them to stand next to them at the pools edge.

“Oh, Coran, there’s one other thing I wanted to ask,” Lance said nervously and Hunk placed a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder while Coran looked at them with a comforting smile.

“Anything, my boys,” he replied.

“So, all mermaids are allergic to one thing, strawberries. I have the most severe reaction in my family. I know there’s only a slim chance of encountering it, but I was just wondering if you’d help. Whenever me or my siblings accidently eat it, we change into our wolf form since it slows the reaction down since wolves can handle most foods. But I need to be put in water as soon as possible,” he explained and Coran nodded understanding, patting Lance’s other shoulder.

“Of course, my boy. I’ll make sure if this happens you’ll get to the pool,” Lance then pulled Coran into a hug at his words.

“Thank you so much. Your like a space tío **(uncle)** ,” he said and Coran teared up when Hunk smiled at that.

“Tío means uncle,” Hunk said and Coran started crying at that in joy. He pulled Lance back into a hug and held on tight.

“It’s an honor to be your space tío,” he said and Lance teared up at that himself. “Now, go swim in the water and relax.”

With that, Lance and Hunk smiled and dove into the water as Coran watched the door. He looked back to see Lance as he changed. His legs merged to form a shimmering, blue tail, his ears extended and turned scaly, on his neck, gills formed with more scales splattered to protect it. He looked amazing to Coran, the blue was unlike any he’s ever seen.

**XXX**

“You think everything's alright with Lance and Hunk? They’ve been acting weird,” Shiro asked as he and Keith walked to the kitchen, hoping to get some food goo and not the old paladin meal that Coran tried making a lot.

“They always act weird,” Keith replied.

“Weirder than normal. Almost worried and wary like,” Shiro said and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Look, I get you care about Lance, but this is just crazy, even for you. You know that those two have big families on Earth. They probably just miss them since it could be a siblings birthday,” Keith said and Shiro glanced at Keith.

“Maybe, but it seems weird to be worried over a birthday,” he responded.

“To us, maybe. For them, it could be normal,” Keith said off handedly and Shiro nodded.

“I guess,” they walk in silence then and soon make it to the kitchen to find it empty. “Where’s Coran?” he wondered aloud. Keith shrugged in response as he grabbed a plate and filled it with goo. Shiro then grabbed a plate himself and put goo on it. They then went to the table in the next room and sat down to eat. After a bit, Pidge and Matt came in talking tech with Rover 2.0 floating behind them. “Good Morning you two.”

“Morning Shiro,” Matt called while Pidge waved. They disappeared into the kitchen but soon returned with plates. Allura soon came in herself, listening to the mice chatter about whatever they had seen during the night.

“Good morning, everyone. Has anyone seen Coran, Lance, and Hunk?” she asked and everyone looked at each other.

“Can’t say I have. They may be together,” Shiro said and Allura nodded understanding.

“Once they come, I have a new training exercise I wish for you to do,” she said and Shiro nodded.

After a bit, the door opened again and there stood Lance and Hunk toweling their hair while Coran told them a story. “Ah, there you are,” Shiro called and everyone turned to them.

“Where were you?” Allura asked and Lance scratched his neck nervously.

“Coran showed us the pool since we asked about it. Swimming helps us relax,” Lance said and both Hunk and Coran nodded agreement.

“Ok, after training, I can show the rest of you the pool. For now though, get something to eat Lance, Hunk,” she said and the two nodded going to the kitchen to do that.

**XXX**

Everyone trudged back onto the castle after greeting the locals and participating in the celebration. The battle to free Safire was exhausting and they were tired, ready to just collapse into bed. “Before everyone disperses. The Safireans gave us this treat of theirs. I’d like for everyone to have one before they go rest,” Allura called and everyone nodded grabbing what appeared to be a cookie.

A weirdly familiar smell floats from the cookie that it had Lance tilting his head but he shrugged. He knew alien treats would sometimes have a familiar smell to something from Earth. He bit into the treat and chewed it. “What is it?” Keith asked as Lance swallowed and a burning sensation clawed up Lance’s throat as his airways constricted.

“Strawberry cookies you’d call them,” Allura answered and Lance dropped the cookie and started coughing. Hunk and Coran rushed over to Lance at that.

“You swallowed didn’t you?” he asked and Lance nodded frantically.

“Lance!” Shiro called frantically. His hands started changing then much to the horror of everyone but Hunk and Coran. He soon collapsed and convulsed as he changed forms. Soon, a wolf was on the ground whining pathetically as he huffed, paws rubbing on his snout trying to breathe. “Coran! It’ll be ok, Lance. We’ll get you safe,” Hunk called picking Lance up and Coran nodded running forward ahead of Hunk. The others followed behind concerned.

“What happened to Lance?” Shiro demanded.

“We’ll explain everything later,” Hunk said.

“Coran, where are you heading? The healing pods are the other way,” Allura called, confusion in her voice as they continue down the wrong way.

“That won’t help, our boy,” Coran explained.

The confusion intensifies when they entered the pool area. “Why-” she cut off as Hunk threw Lance into the pool. “Why did you do that!?” she demanded running forward like everyone else only to be stopped by Hunk and Coran.

“Do _not_ enter the pool,” Hunk said with a glare and they watched as Lance struggled in the water. Shiro kneeled down to be closer and saw Lance changing into a merman.

“What the heck,” Shiro said as they watched Lance struggle in breathing for a bit before seeming to relax, floating to the pools bottom. “Aren’t we gonna check on him?”

“No one go in. This is the hard part. Mermaids healing from an allergic reaction are most vulnerable. They’ll attack anyone they aren’t close too,” Hunk said. “Only someone close enough like a family member or lover. Friends are tricky, so please, don’t go in there right now,” Hunk explained and everyone looked toward him.

“Aren’t you close to him?” Shiro asked terse since it seemed like Lance and Hunk were very close.

“Well, technically yes, but no. I can’t. While Lance sees me as family, a true family member,” Hunk said as Shiro quickly took off his vest, belt, and boots, leaving him in his under shirt and pants.

“I don’t care. I’m going in,” Shiro said and Hunk started to protest.

“Don’t! He’s very vulnerable right now! He’ll likely attack anyone he doesn’t see close,” Hunk tried reasoning and Shiro shrugged.

“I don’t care. I’m not gonna allow him to be by himself,” Shiro said sitting on the ledge, his feet dropping into the water. He then pushes himself into the water. He opened his eyes and saw Lance curled up.

Lance blearily opened his eyes when he heard someone enter and saw Shiro. His body felt sluggish as it rid the strawberry from its system. He gave a soft trill, his love and appreciation for Shiro evident in the small trill. He could see that Shiro was making his body as least threatening as possible. Shiro slowly swam forward, arms spread out in a peaceful gesture, timid smile on his lips.

Lance slowly swam forward, Shiro’s smile seemed to draw him in with its kindness. Soon, Lance was in reach and Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance. Another trill left Lance as he nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, tail swishing to curl around Shiro before moving back away. The fins billowed out like fabric, starting blue but transitioning to light blue to end in white. Shiro stroked his human hand down Lance’s tail to his fins.

While Shiro did that, Lance melted into the touch, purrs leaving his throat making Shiro’s shoulders shake. He then pulled back and raised a finger before swimming up quickly. At that Lance sunk down with a sad trill, curling up. Shiro soon reached the top and Hunk was there already, holding out Shiro’s helmet.

He pulled it on quickly and dove down again. Lance was curled up on the ground and looked up at Shiro. “It’s fine now. I’m sorry, I needed air,” he explained sinking down and sitting on the floor. He opened his arms again with a sheepish expression. A humm left Lance as he slowly uncurled and made his way over.

He the sat in Shiro’s lap, face going to Shiro’s neck, and his hands gripping Shiro’s shirt. Shiro placed his arms around Lance’s waist while Lance’s tail curled around Shiro’s waist. A smile pulled at his lips as he moved his human hand up and down Lance’s back. “You feeling better?” he asked gently.

“Hmm, ye-ah,” Lance responded and Shiro glanced up to the surface where he saw the others peeking over to look.

“Would it be ok if the others joined?” he asked and Lance nodded. He looked up and nodded to them. After a bit, splashes were heard as everyone came in. The Paladin’s and Matt all had their helmets on while Coran and Allura seemed to breathe without their helmets. Lance let off a trill at that and both Hunk and Coran sat down beside Shiro on opposite sides.

“Don’t worry, my boy. We can give ourselves gills,” Coran explained and Lance nodded at that, head falling back to rest on Shiro’s shoulder and neck.

“Where did your clothes go?” Pidge asked from beside Matt opposite of Shiro.

“My family has a tailor friend who made clothes that morphed with us,” Lance explained raising his wrist to show a band.

“How come you didn’t tell us Lance?” Shiro asked gently.

“Well, people thought we were a myth, Shiro,” Hunk asked and they turned to look at Hunk in surprise, all except Coran who looked at Lance still in worry.

“We?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, we. I’m a werewolf too. Our families became sort of one big pack,” Hunk said with a timid smile.

“If werewolves and mermaids are real why not tell anyone?” Shiro asked gently, rubbing gentle circles in Lance’s back.

“They would have tested us or worse, killed us,” Lance said and everyone but Coran gasped at that.

“That’s fair. But it is saddening to learn that we didn’t show you could trust us,” Shiro said.

“Sorry,” Lance mumbled.  
“Yeah, sorry Shiro. But the thing was, it took Lance’s family a month before they finally told my family. The government has made it very difficult to tell close friends, even other shapeshifters,” Hunk said.

“It’s fine,” Shiro said with a soft smile. “Do you want us to keep other planets in the dark?” he asked.

“Um, no. Don’t advertise but if they ask then we could explain,” Lance said and Shiro nodded.

“If you want, we can stay in here for a bit longer,” Shiro said and Lance nodded thanks. Shiro touched the glass of his helmet to Lance’s forehead and Shiro sighed along with Lance. A trill left Lance and Shiro rubbed his hand up and down again.

“So, how come you were able to get close to Lance?” Hunk asked and Shiro shrugged.

“I could tell he cared deeply,” Lance said and Shiro smiled gently at that.

“That’s because I do,” he said and Lance smiled at that.

“AND that’s our queue to leave,” Hunk said and they all swam away leaving the two by themselves.

“Like I do?” Lance asked gently.

“If that means like you as in want to date you and call you my boyfriend, then yes,” Shiro said and a blush went up Lance’s face as he let off a happy trill.

“Yes,” Lance said cuddling further into Shiro. “The others can join us again if they want. I’d rather stay cuddling with you in here for a while.”

“I’d like that,” Shiro said falling backwards so they were laying down, causing Lance to trill again as he laid across Shiro’s chest and nuzzled into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the new one shot! And my next Shance fic!! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
